Chapter 363
|image = Ch363.png |Release Date = 20 July 2015 |Chapter = 363 |Volume = 07 |Previous Chapter = Chapter 362 |Next Chapter = Chapter 364}}In the throne room of Lukedonia, Rajak and Gejutel have assembled before the Lord. Rajak has come to take his leave to fulfill the mission the Lord has assigned to him. Gejutel also gives him a message to convey to Regis - he must not be confused about the soul weapon and should know that he is now the clan leader of the Landegre clan; although his formal appointment could not take place in the recent circumstances. Gejutel then turns to a serious tone and tells Rajak to stay cautious, more than ever during this period of turmoil. Rajak heeds to Gejutel's advice and takes his leave. When left alone with the Lord, Gejutel expresses his worry over the current state of turmoil in the world. But Raskreia does not worry since the world always happens to be in turmoil anyway. She firmly believes everything will be alright as long as the nobles live the way they have all these years. However, Gejutel ponders if that will apply since the world is so different from before, as well as the fact that the strength of the nobles are not same as before and only Raskreia can lead them to the future world which might be even harder for nobles to live in. While leaving the castle, Rajak meets the other clan leaders in the hallway. Rozaria asks him if he is going to see his brother (Ludis fretting over her directness). Rajak prefers to call it going for a mission in a place where his brother just happens to be. Kei is surprised that Rajak seems excited; showing feelings is something Rajak never used to do before. He relates he has been told by Ludis and Rozaria that Rajak has changed somehow but couldn't believe it until he has seen it for himself. The clan leaders walk along for sometime. Then Kei brings up the reason of Rajak's frantic training and assures him that all the hard work will pay off and he will achieve more than he desired. Ludis grasps why Kei brought up the training topic: he is awkward no knowing what topic to talk about. Ludis solves this and questions Rajak on more pressing matters. They want to know about the life Rajak has been living there. When asked what he normally does, Rajak ponders over his duties (which include cleaning, cooking and laundering) for a moment and replies that he does the household chores. Rozaria and Ludis wonder what that means and Rajak explains that they (himself, Rael, Regis and Seira) help out the Noblesse with anything that he needs help with. At this, the other clan leaders are astounded and they assume that the 'household chore' must be of top priority since the Kertia, Loyard and Landegre clans are dedicated in it. They wish to visit the place too. Rajak suddenly stops them because they have already reached the end of the hallway. They then wish him a safe trip and ask him to stay cautious. Rajak realizes that they have accompanied him to see him off and leaves with a hint of smile. As they watch him go, Kei acknowledges that Rajak isn't the only one who has changed. Back in the residence, Frankenstein accompanies his master in the balcony. Rai continues with his skygazing while Frankenstein discloses his train of worries - Muzaka is the prime reason they can't let their guard down and moreover, it seems likely that Muzaka is receiving help from someone. That someone is capable of making vaccine to calm down Muzaka, as well as hide him without any trace, none of the which is any easy task. Furthermore, the werewolves all seem to be in a very bad relationship with Muzaka. Frankenstein assumes all this has something to do with the past incident. Rai confirms so. At this, Frankenstein finally asks his master the question that he has been holding back all this time: ''What happened between Rai and Muzaka that led both of them fighting to the point that they had to succumb to unnaturally long slumbers? ''Rai bathes in the breeze and slowly reveals the past. Muzaka had a daughter with a human. Her name was Ashleen. She was killed by a human. In his rage and grief, Muzaka not only sought vengeance upon the human who killed his daughter, but also set out to wipe out the entire human race. That is where Rai stepped in. In order to save the humans, Rai had to fight Muzaka, his only friend who was in deep sorrow after the death of his only child. Frankenstein realizes how painful it was for his master to decide to fight his friend rather than mourn with him. He realizes why his master never told him about it before; it was a memory too painful for him to bring up.